Iris
by Cala Akina Morushiku
Summary: A oneshot tied in with the lyrics from Iris. I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THIS SONG.


Disclaimer: "Iris" does not belong to me, but the GooGoo Dolls. I did not write this song, and neither do I claim ownership of it.

* * *

Iris

The wind subsided and Aang descended, his eyes still glowing with the frightening electric blue light. He landed softly on his feet, and suddenly all terrifying, wraithlike powers melted away from him like snow. He swayed slightly and fell to his knees. Katara, her arm still shielding her eyes from the winds and light, lowered her arm and ran over to the young Airbender. She made it just in time to stop him from colliding with the ground. Hugging him close, she said some words that Aang could barely make out. He could feel the familiar nervousness he felt when he was around her, and yet, something was different this time. A quite, melancholy calm settled over him as her words finally began to make an impact on him.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_And I'll I can taste is this moment_

_And I'll can breath is your life_

_But sooner or later it's over…_

Katara nuzzled her friend, trying to get him to understand her. He had suffered a great deal in the few short, terrifying moments. Katara could remember the time she had learned of her mother's death. The anger, loneliness, and disbelief covered her like a mist. But, holding this boy, she could feel something in her that had never really surfaced: Acceptance. With her own words, she was healing herself. Katara looked at the boy and thanked him in her heart. It was because of him that she had learned to accept.

_You're the closest to heaven _

_That'll I'll ever be_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight…_

Sokka listened silently to the words his sister spoke. As opposed to the other two, which he could tell were bonding, he felt utterly, hopelessly alone. She was dead. Their mother was dead. Katara looked so at peace there, holding Aang, but Sokka only felt uneasiness. He wondered why he felt that way. He should be stronger, more able to move on from hearing this. However, Katara only made him feel more alone. And angry. Angry at the Fire nation for stealing the one thing dear to him. Angry that he couldn't get her back. Sokka looked at his companions and wanted to hit them. How could they be so cold? What was wrong with them? What was wrong with him? Didn't they understand?

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Zuko glared at his reflection in the mirror. The ugly red and purple infection wouldn't disappear, no matter how many times he compulsively tried to scrub it off. The rest of his face and his hands were red and raw, his fingertips pruny from being submerged in the water for so long. He tried to convince himself that it would disappear. The failure would disappear, be it from the Avatar's capture or the scrubbing. But, in Zuko's heart of hearts, he knew that he was lying to himself. And he hated it. He hated himself. He hated the mark. He hated his father. He hated everything. He wished he could cry right then. Strange, he couldn't call up the reaction. Too many years of being told it was weak, too many years of repressed emotion. No matter how tightly he squeezed his eyes shut, not one tear. Until that moment, Zuko thought that he had been strong not to cry. Now, in this moment of truth, he realized that he was nothing but a coward.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive…_

Jet stared out into the horizon, the Earth Kingdom sun making the maple leaves glow like they were on fire. Fire. He had come so close to stopping the Fire Nation. So close to finally exacting revenge on the monsters. That was until Sokka came along. And Katara. Katara. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but he had actually begun to like her. He wanted her to join his cause, his noble cause. Why couldn't she see what he was trying to accomplish. True, it was barbaric, but it was what had to be done. No one understood. Not Sokka. Not Katara. Not Aang. Not even his own men. Sure, they'd follow him blindly, but did they really know? Maybe Longshot did, but other than that…no one. No one understands.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

And right then, all over the world, everyone looked into the sunset. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Jet. All looked into the sunset. Thoughts as ambiguous and vague as an ocean mist ran through their minds. No matter where they were going, would they ever get there? Where, exactly, were they going? Was it all in circles? Did anyone have the right answer? Did anyone have an answer? As each one turned their gazes away from the globe of hope and a new day, they all felt utterly, hopelessly, unexplainably alone. But…they were okay with that. Loneliness is something man must endure in his heart and since the heart feels loneliness and pain so easily, some believe that life is pain. But, each one knew in their wounded, uncertain hearts, that they weren't alone. As long as they loved themselves and were loved by those around them, they would be fine. It may be hard to accept sometimes, but everything will be fine.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

_Fin_


End file.
